Aide Scientifique
by Molost
Summary: Après la saison 2, Kate, Sawyer et Jack sont capturés par les autres. Kate POV.


**Note: **Voici le point de vue de Kate alors qu'elle est capturée par les Autres. Ne prenez rien de ce que j'ai écris au sérieux, tout sort de mon imagination.

**Disclaimer:** À la déception de tous, non Lost ne m'appartient pas

**J'ai Peur**

J'ai un foulard attaché devant mes yeux et un autre sur ma bouche et je marche avec des inconnus. Les salauds, ils m'ont capturé. Pourquoi ils n'ont pas prit Claire? Ce serait moins choquant, non? Elle ne sert à rien. Moi, je suis importante pour l'île, parce que je suis l'amie de Jack. Ils m'emmènent quelque part, je ne sais pas où. C'est loin. Je suis fatiguée de marcher, j'aurais dû apporter la bouteille de Gatorade que j'ai volé à Hurley. J'entend Sawyer ronchonner, je crois qu'il essaye de se débattre. Je suis tenue par les deux bras par deux personnes.

-On va emmené les trois chéris dans la salle B-74

Oh, le barbu a parlé. Je reconnais sa voix d'homme ivre et vieux. Et pour qui il se prend de nous traiter de "chéris"? Si j'avais ma bouteille de Gatorade, je lui aurais lancé sur la tête. En plus, ce n'est même pas un vrai barbu. Au moins Sawyer en est un. Et c'est quoi cette salle B-74? Dès que je réussirai à enlever ce foulard en laine inconfortable, je sortirai mes pouvoirs de Jackie Chan et je les triompherai. Mais en attendant, ils m'assoient par terre. Leur herbe est plus haute que la nôtre, il devraient la tondre. J'entend un bruit de moteur. Encore Sawyer qui essaye d'être drôle? Non, c'est un camion. Et il approche de plus en plus. J'espère qu'il va écraser Sawyer et pas moi. Ouf, il s'arrête loin de nous.

Hein? Un camion? Comment ça ils ont un camion? Ils nous traînent dedans. Ahh, ça fait du bien un arrêt de marche. Nous sommes à l'arrière du camion. Il va moins vite que les hommes sexy de courses d'autos à la TV, c'est nul. Je ne sait pas qui est avec moi dans la camion. Je crois que le barbu est là parce que sa sent l'alcool, à moins que ce soit Sawyer ... Peu importe, je commence à avoir peur. Et si cette salle B-74 c'était des salles à gaz comme les Allemands avaient fait aux Juifs? Mais à la place des juifs, ce seraient les gens les plus beaux? Normal qu'ils ai choisit moi, la jolie Kate qui fait craquer tout le monde, Jack et Sawyer.

Proooot... Sawyer qui a pété? Non, le camion manque de gaz.

- Ahh, merde! Dit le barbu. Le camion s'arrête et ça pue. Il se lève et ça fait trembler le camion, je crois qu'il a mangé trop de hamburgers.

-Tout le monde, allez chercher du gaz, allez! Plus vite que ça, mauviettes! Crie-t-il

Tout le monde sauf Jack, Sawyer et moi sautent hors du camion et vont chercher du gaz. Ils ne sont vraiment pas bien organiser. Ils auraient pû penser à emmener du gaz, franchement, pour des gens aussi beaux que nous. Et il est rude avec ses amis, le barbu. Ce n'est pas bien. Je n'ai toujours pas de signe de Jack. J'espère qu'il est encore en vie. J'ai peur qu'ils nous tuent ... J'ai vraiment peur, j'aurais besoin d'un câlin. Ohh, Sawyer est en train de me donner un câlin. Il est si gentil. Il s'assoit à coté de moi. Le camion tremble. Oh, non! C'est le gros barbu qui vient de me donner un câlin!

-Zjvais Tze Tzuer Zale Con!

Mes mots sont un peu déformés à cause du foulard que j'ai d'attacher en avant de ma bouche. Le faux barbu rit. Rrrr ! Je vais l'assassiner! Pour qui il se prend? Il va recevoir des dizaines de bouteilles de Gatorade sur la tête, croyez-moi! Beurk! Et je vais me monter une armée contre lui! Je vais lui arracher les poils du nez, et, avec l'aide indispensable de Sayid, je vais le torturer, oui! Ça lui apprendras. En plus, il a rigoler de moi, ce salaud. Si au moins mes mains n'étaient pas attachées! Enfin, les esclaves reviennent avec du gaz. Ils montent à bord du camion et il recommence à avancer. C'est long. Très long. Enfin, la camion s'arrête et ils nous font sortir. Le barbu m'enlève le foulard que j'ai sur les yeux et je lui lance un regard de meurtrier. Il m'enlève ensuite celui sur ma bouche. Je lui crache sur le front comme les héros à la TV mais je ne vise pas très bien et ça atterrit sur la tête de Jack. Jack! Ouf, il est vivant! Je suis soulagée. Ils enlèvent les foulards sur les yeux et les mâchoires de Sawyer et Jack. Ont se regardent tous. Il y a pleins de filles en bikinis autour de nous qui nous empèchent de partir. C'est quoi ça? Sawyer et Jack les regardent toutes unes par unes. Nous sommes devant une grande maison carrée. Le faux barbu fait son apparition.

- Bonjour les chéris. Dit-t-il en souriant

Sa voix nous fait susauter. On n'ose rien dire, pour l'instant. Je jette un coup d'oeil aux en femmes en bikinis autour de nous. Puis le faux barbu recommence à parler

- Nous avons besoin de vous.

- Hein ? Pourquoi ? Lance Jack.

- Vous verrez plus tard ... dit le barbu en ricanant.

J'ai peur. Ils vont nous tuer. Je ne veux pas mourir! À part avoir assassiner mon père, mentit à tout le monde et tuer pleins de gens je n'ai jamais fait rien de mal. Pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi? Pleins de questions apparaissent soudainement dans ma tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire de nous? Pourquoi il y a des femmes en bikinis autour de nous? Pourquoi ils ont choisit les trois plus beaux de l'île? J'ai peur ...

**Laissez des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir**


End file.
